A Christmas miracle
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: A short Christmas Raura one shoot. Enjoy!


**_Okay so I wanted to write a Christmas one shoot just for the heck of it. I just love this time of year. So, Marry Christmas everybody_**

* * *

**_A Christmas miracle_**

" Ugh, Riker do I have to? " Ross asked his brother as he lazily stretched across the couch not wanting to get up. His blond brother rolled his eyes and spoke up " Yes, you do! No stop being so lazy and go invite her " He ordered him and walked off. Ross groaned before shutting his eyes just for a few more moments.

It's not that he didn't want to invite his costar to the Christmas party they threw every year, it's just he was slightly annoyed by her. He loved her and all, but they hung out too much and he found her too much predictable. For example, when she was talking he knew exactly what she was going to say and vice versa. If she was having trouble picking what to wear, eat or do, he would know exactly what she wanted to pick subconsciously. Since he thought of her no more then just a friend and cast mate, he found it a bit annoying and confusing how he actually enjoyed her company and knew everything about her.

Now people mostly thought how they are best friends and future it couple, but it was all for publicity. In real life, they weren't as close as everybody thought they are. They knew everything about each other, but just didn't care about one another to start a really close friendship. Or at least that's how Ross saw it.

He opened his eyes letting out another groan, not wanting to do anything. The reason he didn't want to invite his cast mate to the party was because well, they knew everything about each other and she would only stick around him and Rydel cause she didn't really get to know the others yet due to her being so shy. There was also this... It was Christmas eve and he still hadn't bought her a present. He knew she already bought him something, because she has been so excited during the whole month and kept telling him how he'll love it. She would giggle every time she talked about it, and he kind of liked it. Her giggle. He liked her giggle. He thought it was adorable and special, but every time he started thinking into it he would shake it of.

He took out his phone and went to speed dial. Her number popped up first, he pressed call and waited for her to pick up. " Hello?! " He heard her voice ring across the line. He smiled lightly at it. He hadn't heard the sound of it in a while. He kind of missed it somewhere deep inside, just didn't wanna admit it. " Hey Laur', it's Ross " he spoke up, a bit excited and nervous and he had no idea why. " Oh hey Ross, what's up? " He heard her ask and bit his lip lightly. " Um, I just wanted to invite you , um " He scratched the back of his neck nervously " We're throwing a Christmas party tomorrow around 10 a.m. D-do you wanna come? ".

He had no idea why he was so nervous, after all they weren't even that close that something could happen between them. " Oh, I don't know, I- " Before she could reject him he quickly spoke out " Please Laura, I need you here ". Why did he say that? He had no idea, but he just felt like he really wanted her to come, strange, he never needed her anywhere with him. So why did he suddenly feel this way?! He heard her sigh before she gently spoke out " Alright then Ross, I'll see you tomorrow " And she hung up.

Ross put his phone away and looked at the Christmas tree across the room. He chuckled remembering how many times they had decorated a Christmas tree together. Laughing and messing around, and sometimes even breaking something but it was worth it. Cause the memories still last.

He stood up and went over to the door. Well the street was filled with snow and the road wasn't really open for driving but he had to buy her a present so he would have to walk to the mall. He grabbed his jacked and headed outside. He slowly walked through the snow, looking down at it and admiring it. He loved snow, it reminded him of home. Colorado. And it also reminded him of hockey. He shook his head to shake of the freshly fallen snowflakes that had fallen on his bleached hair. The snow was starting to fall more and he chuckled to himself. A beautiful Christmas this will be.

He reached the mall and walked around it. First thing first, he went inside a coffee shop and bought himself a cup of hot chocolate. He was freezing and the chocolate warmed him up from inside reminding him of his childhood and all the Christmas eves he spent with his family by the Christmas tree, drinking warm beverages and eating freshly made cookies. After he was done he decided he should look around to see what could Laura like. He thought it was easy but boy was he wrong.

He spent six hours looking around and still hadn't found anything. He was losing all hope and decided to take one last walk around the mall. That's when he saw it. A perfect gift for her. He knew she would love it because he saw her admiring it through the glass window last year around the holidays. But last year he found it too expensive for him to buy to a not even near friend, but today, he just felt like something was different. So he went inside and bought the perfect present.

Ross opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. He closed them only to open them wide once again and look back at the clock. 9 a.m. He slept in. He quickly jumped up out of bed and put on some ordinary jeans and a Christmas sweater his mum had knitted him. He glanced out the window to see the streets were filed with snow and children were outside playing and enjoying themselves. He saw a boy and a girl that kind of reminded him of himself and Laura, only younger, and the duo was building a snowman. They were done actually and the boy took her hand, while interlocking their fingers at once. The girl's gaze flew to their hands and she smiled. They both threw one last glance at the snowman they had built before walking off, hand in hand.

Ross smiled lightly. It was a beautiful gesture to see, and he liked how the kids looked like him and Laura. The girl was rather pretty, just like Laura... Laura. She passed through his mind and he couldn't keep back the smile from spreading across his face. He had no idea what changed but he actually wanted to see her and tell her merry Christmas... That's when it hit him! He likes her. And not only a friend kind of like, more like a more then friends like, like kind of thing. Wow. How did he not see it earlier?

He grabbed the present he had bought her yesterday and rushed down the steps. He walked to the tree and placed it underneath. He smiled and looked around, his smile dropped after a while once he realized nobody set up a mistletoe. And he was, kind of hoping he and Laura would magically "appear" under it. Don't judge him, he is a hopeless romantic you know.

" Merry Christmas Ross " He heard his mother's voice ring from across the room. He smiled and ran over to her and hugged her. " Merry Christmas mum " He whispered as he did. Once he pulled away he spoke up again " We all bought you a present so I'll wait till they get up to give it to you ". Stormie laughed as her son finished talking, she messed up his hair a bit and spoke up " Oh, Ross. Why don't you go open your present? ". Ross looked back to the tree and noticed a big box wrapped into yellow Christmas wrapping paper. He chuckled and looked at his mum " I'll wait for the others ". " Whatever you want... " She told him and walked out of the room only to hear the Blondie yelling after her " Hey! That's my word! "

He shook his head and crashed down on the couch. He let out a sigh in frustration as he thought of his cast mate once again. She just couldn't leave his mind, could she?! He heard the doorbell ring and his gaze flew to the clock. He got up , confused. Who the heck comes to a party an hour early. He walked to the door and hesitantly opened it. Once he saw Laura there, with her arms crossing her chest as she shivered due to the cold, he immediately stepped out of the way letting her come inside.

" What are you doing here so early? " He asked her as she settled down on the couch. She looked at him, biting her lip slightly " What are you doing up so early? As far as I know, you like to sleep til as late as you can. "

Ross smiled at that, but also shook his head " I just love Christmas a whole lot, that's all. So your reason? ". She looked away from him to the Christmas tree across the room. It was so lovely and beautifully decorated. " That's a lovely Christmas tree " She spoke out still not looking anywhere near his hazel eyes. His gaze flew to the Christmas tree, only to find it being returned to her " Are you avoiding the question? " he asked her, confused by her actions. She let out a quiet sigh and bit her lip, her gaze still nowhere near his.

" Laura? " He questioned, waiting for her to meet his gaze. She never did though. She just kept looking at her hands, playing with her fingers. Ross watched her for a few moments before placing his hands on top of hers, causing her to look up at him with a confused expression splattered across her face. " Come on, tell me what's wrong ". Laura shook her head and Ross pulled into his arms, making her rest her head on his chest.

" You don't honestly want to know. I know you don't like me anyways so I don't want to bother you with it " She said, but Ross had something different in mind. He let out a Short breath and pulled her closer to him " No, you think I don't like you, but Laura you couldn't be more wrong. So tell me what's wrong " He told her as gently as he could.

Laura felt strange to hear him talking like this to her in private, but didn't really want to think much of it. " I just don't want to be alone on Christmas " She whispered, while closing her eyes as she melted into his grip. He was taken back by this, as far as he knew Laura had her parents and her sister so she wasn't alone. She shouldn't be alone. " What about your family? " He questioned out loud. She shook her head, while keeping her eyes closed imagining something she probably shouldn't. She was imagining her and Ross, in a not so distant future, they were walking through a park hand in hand. Oh she had a crush on him alright, a pretty big one indeed.

" Venessa is New York visiting her friends for the holidays, and my parents left for Italy a week ago, while we were still shooting so I couldn't come along. They won't be coming back for another two weeks " Laura explained, feeling a bit lonely now that she was saying that out loud. Ross looked at her, as she spoke and later tried to hold back her tears. Once she couldn't stop it anymore, she let a few slip down her cheeks. Ross immediately wiped them away and she looked at him " I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you and your family ". He shook his head " Laura you're not bothering anyone at all, I wouldn't want you to be alone anyways " He told her. She was confused though, he was acting differently, a good kind of different but it was still strange.

" Why are you being so nice all of the sudden? " She asked him and he shrugged. " I guess I realized something that I should have seen before " He told her, moving an inch closer to her. She just scanned him curiously " What did you realize?! " She asked him and he smiled. " I finally figured out what I feel inside and how to express it " He kept glancing down from her eyes to her lips. He moved his face closer to her once again only for her to ask another question, already aware of the answer " What you feel inside about who?! ". He smiled as he took one last breath to answer her question " You! ".

He closed the gap between them, letting their lips connect with each other and letting those gazillion sparks finally lite up. Connecting to the fireworks that as they lit up by the sparks, soon exploded. It would be a lie to say they didn't feel the heat of the kiss as it burnt along with the fire in their hearts. Cause they did and it was magical.

He pulled away only to watch her gaze fly up from his lips to his eyes. His hand was on her cheek and he pushed a loose strain of hair behind her ear. She watched carefully as their eyes kept meeting, again and again, every time each looked away.

And so the party started. The guests kept arriving every few minutes, greeted by the new couple. Ross kept Laura's hand in his, not wanting to ever let go. Of course they got asked questions like 'Are you two together?' or 'Since when has this been going on?' every few minutes. They often heard statements from people around the room saying 'It's a Christmas miracle that those two got together' or 'I knew it all along!' but those didn't bother them, they were in the first stage of love.

Once people started giving each other presents, Ross pulled Laura to the Christmas tree across the room and picked up the small box shaped present wrapped in red Christmas-y wrapping paper. He couldn't help but smile as he handed it to her and watched her open it. As soon as he heard her gasp and saw her eyes open wide, he chuckled " Do you like it? " he asked her and she looked up to meet his gaze. " Like it? I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! " She said as she hugged him tight. He took the box out of her hands and took the necklace out of it. " May I? " He asked while gesturing to her neck. She nodded her head before turning around and removing her hair from her neck.

Ross took the necklace and placed it around her neck, thrilled that he pleased her. As soon as she felt the necklace touch her neck she glanced down to look at the silver key shaped object hanging around her neck. She smiled widely, before letting her hair down and turning back to Ross. " I got you something too " She said and he laughed " I know, I've been hearing about it for over a month now ".

She laughed quietly and took something out of her bag, she put it behind her back and looked at him. " So you know that movie, the chick flick that's about to come out and you want to see it but can't get cause it was already sold out a month ago? " She said and he looked at her, confused " Yeah, what about it? ". She smiled and pulled out two tickets for the movie from behind her back. He gasped and took the tickets, observing them and not believing what he was seeing. " Laura this must have cost you a fortune, h-how did you even get them? ". Laura just shrugged her shoulders and let him pull her into a hug. A tight one in deed. " Thank you so much! "

" Um, Ross? " Ross heard his brother call out his name and turned around. " What's up Rocky? " He asked him. " Someone delivered this for you " Rocky said while handing his brother a letter. Ross razed his eyebrows, but took the letter anyways. " Do they deliver mail on Christmas? " He asked while looking from his brother to Laura. She just shrugged her shoulders " Not as far as I know "

Ross shook his head before looking at the letter and opening it. His gaze curiously scanned the few words on the page.

**_" Dear Ross,_**

**_Marry Christmas, I hope you liked your present this year even though that's probably not what you wished for "_**

Ross looked at the paper with his eyes open wide, he looked at Laura then at Rocky. " Who delivered this? " He asked. " Um, some short guy, dressed up as an elf" Rocky said while shrugging his shoulders. Ross' eyes got even wider as he ran to the door to look outside, followed by Laura. He stood at the door, looking outside and she took his hand " What is it? ". He smiled before responding.

" It's a Christmas miracle "

**_The end!_**

* * *

_Meeeeeeeerrrrrryyyy Crissstttmmmmaassss!_


End file.
